gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dominator
The Vapid Dominator is two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The main body of the Dominator seems to be heavily inspired by the fifth generation Ford Mustang, with flared wheel arches, connected to the elevated area that spans the lower body. The front headlight pockets are taken from the fifth generation Mustang, with the circular headlights, squared grille and hood being skewed forwards and down. Halfway up the body, the main body line makes a sharp angular turn, signaling the classical inspiration of the first generation Mustang. The car features twelve spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tires. The rear hatch closely resembles a fastback design, also taken from the first generation Mustang. The front grille design, rear fascia and taillights and are derived straight from the 1970 Ford Mustang fastback. The rear lights are placed on an impressed area between the rear spoiler and rear bumper which resembles the forth generation mustang (New Edge 1999-2004). The rear bumper features circular dual exhaust with chrome tips. Performance The Dominator features a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The car also features a high torque V8 engine, which gives it fast acceleration and a above average top speed. However, due to its excessive torque levels, the car suffers from a common muscle car problem: the engine supplies too much torque for the transmission and wheels to handle, causing it to fishtail if the gas is applied when cornering. Overview Gallery VapidDominator-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view of the Dominator. (Rear quarter view) Dominator-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front view of the car with a stock chrome stripe. (Rear quarter view) Yellow-domitator-front-gtav.png|The unique armoured yellow Dominator used in Cops Capacity. 1287-GTAV.jpg|Screenshot of the Dominator during development. Note the slightly different tail lights. Dominator,Vapid.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Even though this is a recent model, the engine is carbureted, and there is no supercharger present. Domitator-ad-gtav.png|Dominator car ad. Dominator_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Modifications GTA V It can be modified at Los Santos Customs: *Armor *Brakes *Bodywork *Bumpers *Engine *Exhaust *Grille *Hood *Horn *Lights *Plate *Respray *Roof *Skirts *Spoiler *Suspension *Transmission *Turbo *Wheels *Windows Pisswasser Dominator |manufacturer = Vapid |related = Jester (Racecar) Massacro (Racecar) Sprunk Buffalo Redwood Gauntlet Burger Shot Stallion }}The enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V features a unique Dominator with a Pisswasser livery, exclusively for players returning from PS3/Xbox 360. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the 3rd stock car race. The stock cars may be modified further at Los Santos Customs including the ability to respray the underlying color. The sponsorship decals can not be changed or removed. Like all of the race version of vehicles within GTA V, the race version does sport much improved performance over the standard Dominator, having much better braking (one of the best of Muscle cars in story mode), a more rapid acceleration, as well as a higher top speed. There is however, no change in handling characteristics from version to version. Locations GTA V *Found in the Kortz Center parking lot during The Wrap Up. *Spawns in the driveway opposite the house of Peter Dreyfuss in A Starlet in Vinewood * After replaying The Wrap Up, the Dominator will start spawning more frequently, but in random locations. Sometimes, it will spawn very commonly near Los Santos International Airport at night, and other times, it will spawn in Rockford Hills, both at night and during the day. *The Pisswasser Dominator can be found at each protagonists' garage after winning the Stock Car Race five times. * A pre-modified Dominator can occasionally spawn at the Los Santos Customs in Burton. (PS4/XBOX ONE only) GTA Online *Commonly spawns when requested by Simeon. *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com as of patch 1.13. *Spawns commonly in Pillbox Hill if driving another muscle car. *When you play Cops Capacity from Lester Crest there's a pre-modified, armoured yellow Dominator provided at his warehouse, however the ability to keep vehicles obtained during missions has subsequently been patched and players will no longer be able to store this vehicle. Trivia *The Dominator is one of the first modern pony cars to appear in the Grand Theft Auto series. The others are the Vapid Hellenbach and the Bravado Gauntlet. *The car's beta name was "Bullett", as shown by Los Santos Customs' Lifeinvader page. This would have been a clear reference to the 1968 film Bullitt, which features a legendary chase around San Francisco that sees Steve McQueen pursuing villains in his Ford Mustang GT; in 2008, Ford released a special Bullitt edition of the fifth generation Mustang, on which the Dominator is based, in homage to the movie. The name was likely changed because there is already a car named Bullet. *Despite the Dominator being a "new" car, it still features a carbureted engine, which is a characteristic also found on the Bravado Gauntlet. The interior also features hand-cranked windows, instead of power windows as is the standard. *The Dominator is one of the few, if not the only vehicle which may spawn with chrome, this being the racing stripe that runs along the the hood of the Dominator. *The default radio stations of the Dominator are Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. Cultural references *The car bears a wing-shaped flag logo (which Imponte uses on some of their vehicles), which is very similar to that of the Corvette wing logo. *The number on the Pisswasser version of the Dominator, 41, is a reference to the classic arcade racing game Daytona USA. See also *Hellenbach, GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online